Nappeun Mark
by kavey key
Summary: Mark yang awalnya berniat menggoda balik kekasihnya di seberang line telepon sana, termakan ucapannya sendiri. Markson / Jark fanfiction


**Tittle : Nappeun Mark**

 **Cast : Jackson x Mark**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary : Mark yang awalnya berniat menggoda kekasihnya di seberang line telepon sana, termakan ucapannya sendiri. Markson / Jark fanfiction**

 **WARNING! Gak suka castnya dilarang baca. Judul dan cerita gak nyambung /nyengir/**

###

Suara gaduh terdengar dari dalam dorm salah satu _boyband_ rookie papan atas, Got7. Tiga _maknae_ nya kini tengah sibuk berdebat 'siapa yang membantu Junior nemasak di dapur'.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Kau saja!" ujar Youngjae menunjuk Bambam yang dibalas kerucutan bibir oleh namja imut itu.

"Ummaaa~ aku tak mau membantumuuu!" Bambam berteriak yang sayangnya di abaikan sang ' _umma'_ yang tengah sibuk di dapurnya.

"Kenapa kau susah sekali di suruh memasak, eoh?" Youngjae menyentil dahi Bambam pelan.

"Sudahlah, hyung, lagipula-"

"Kau harusnya setuju padaku. Aku yakin kau ingin mencoba masakkannya." Youngjae menyela perkataan Yoogyeom. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Yongjae selalu ada di tengah-tengah _maknae couple_ itu.

"Aku bisa memasak, tapi aku malas."

"Lihat! Kekasih macam apa kau ini. Kasian sekali uri Yugyeom."

"Tidak apa, hyung."

"Kenapa jadi masalahmu, sih?" Bambam masih tak mau kalah.

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Aku hanya memberitahumu. Kasihan uri Yoogyeom."

"Yoogyeom-ku tidak pernah protes!"

"Karena dia tidak tega."

"Ayolah sudah," Dan perkataan Yogyeom hanya angin lewat yang tak di dengar sama sekali. Karena perdebatan mereka terus berlanjut.

.

.

Sementara _maknae line-_ nya sibuk beradu argumen, pasangan _appa_ dan _umma_ justru berkutat di dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Sebenarnya hanya Junior, karena Jaebum hanya membantunya sedikit, itu juga sambil menjahili kesayanganya. Junior yang tengah menggoreng Bacon sempat terkejut beberapa detik saat sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya.

"Aku sudah selesai memotong sayur, chagi." Ucapnya sambil menopang dagunya di bahu Junior.

"Tunggu di- ahhhh." Jaebum menjilat telinga Junior, kemudian mengulumnya seduktif.

"Hyu, nghh nanti."

"Aku sudah bersabar dari kemarin malam kau tahu?" Jaebum memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Junior dan dengan cepat meremas benda di antara selangkangan namja cantik itu.

"Nghh... Jeb, bhal, hyung." Jaebum melepas tangannya, menjauhkan diri dari Junior dengan wajah yang terlihat masam.

Melihat perubahan kekasihnya, Junior segera mengecilkan api lalu beralih memeluk Jaebum. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Jaebum kemudian mencium bibir milik kekasihnya itu. "Nanti malam kau akan dapat jatah sepuasnya. Aku janji."

Jaebum menyeringai mendengarnya, "kalau begitu cepatlah selesaikan. Kau ingin kubantu apa lagi?"

.

.

Mark membaringkan tubuh di kasur _big size_ miliknya dengan tangan yang menggenggam _handphone_ kesayangannya. Bibirnya tak henti berkomat-kamit tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sesekali badannya berguling tak tentu arah menggambarkan kebimbangan hatinya.

"Kenapa belum menelpon juga?" Mark bertanya pada _handphone_ nya, lalu berguling ke kanan "Apa yang kau lakukan? seharusnya kau menelponku sekarang, bodoh!" lagi. Mark menunjuk layar _handphone_ dengan mulut mengerucut sebal.

Tak lama, _handphone_ putihnya berbunyi menampilkan nama orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. Mark segera menggeser layar mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hallo, baby." Suara sang kekasih menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Kemana saja kau?"

"Aku? Tentu saja bekerja."

"Maksudku kau kemana? kenapa baru menghubungiku?"

"Bilang saja kau merindukanku." Terdengar suara Jackson yang seakan menggodanya di seberang.

"Ya!"

"Aku masih bekerja di bawah naungan JYP, baby, tidak akan meninggalkanmu okey?" Mark mencebikkan bibirnya, berbeda dengan hatinya yang seakan ingin meloncat mendengarnya.

"Kau akan pulang?"

"Aku mana bisa tak melihatmu sehari saja?"

"Kau ingin makan apa? mau aku buatkan?"

"Aku ingin memakanmu saja."

"Aku serius, Jackson!"

"Me too baby."

"Kau mau bulgogi?"

"I want you, baby."

"Jika kau ada di sampingku sekarang, aku akan menghajarmu tanpa ampun."

"Sayangnya, aku akan lebih dulu membuatmu mendesah tanpa ampun." Mark ingin sekali menelan _handphone_ nya karena kesal. Ayolah, Mark bukan tipe uke seperti Junior yang akan blushing dengan kata-kata manis berbau mesum seperti itu.

"Terserah."

"Aku akan memakan apapun yang kau masak, chagi."

"Aku akan memasak ramen dengan racun untukmu!"

"Akan aku habiskan."

"Bodoh!" Tawa lepas Mark terdengar, memembut kekasihnya diseberang ikut mengeluarkan tawanya. Entah dimana emosi yang tadi dirasakan Mark.

"Baby, telingaku berdengung."

"Lalu?"

"Kau pasti sedang merindukanku."

"Apa hubungannya, bodoh?"

"Telingaku selalu berdengung jika ada yang merindukanku."

"Mana ada seperti itu? Dasar mandu."

"Jika berkaitan denganmu apapun bisa, dimsum."

"Hahaha kau itu. Bagaimana syuttingmu?"

"Lancar. Dan tolong jangan bahas siapapun itu." Jackson memperingatkan. Ia tahu sekali setelahnya Mark pasti akan bertanya tentang Youngji, karena itu yang selalu Mark lakukan.

"Aku tidak. Apa kau lelah?"

"Lelah. Aku ingin pulang dan memelukmu."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah, akan aku berikan pijit plus plus padamu nanti."

Walaupun tidak melihat langsung, Mark tahu saat ini Jackson pasti tengah nyengir tak jelas disana. Jackson mana tahan sih, godaan dimsumnya. Biasanya 'kan Jackson yang usaha keras menggoda dimsum kesayangannya ini.

"Kau membuatku tak nyaman bekerja, chagi~ aku ingin pulang. Aish jinjja!"

Kini tawa renyah Mark terdengar menggema di kamarnya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Jackson."

"Ya! Mana bisa seperti itu!"

"Memang kau ingin aku memijat plus bagian yang mana, hm?"

Entah Mark tahu atau tidak, wajah Jackson disana sudah memerah mendengarnya. Ia merasa termakan kata-katanya sendiri saat menggoda Mark tadi. Sementara Mark semakin semangat mengerjai kekasihnya. Well, bukan menggoda juga, sih, Mark memang benar-benar merindukan melakukan itu dengan kekasihnya.

"Ayolah baby, berhenti menggodaku." Mark tertawa lagi mendengar ucapan Jackson yang lebih terdengar seperti merengek.

"Aku tidak menggoda, Mandu. Aku bertanya kau ingin aku memijat bagian mana? Atas, bawah, depan, belakang, atau yang mana?"

"Mark!"

"Nde, mandu?"

Jackson mengatur nafasnya di seberang. "Makanlah yang banyak."

"Ne."

"Karena aku akan menghabisimu ketika tiba."

"Menghabisi? Kau yakin? Kau akan kelelahan, sayang." sungguh nada Mark kali ini benar-benar menggoda Jackson.

"Setelah itu akan ku pastikan kau lebih lelah dariku."

"Aku jadi tak sabar."

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut hingga Jackson harus terpaksa memutus sambungannya, juga Mark yang tak lama kemudian di panggil untuk makan malam oleh junior.

.

.

21.00 KST

Semua member kecuali Junior dan Jaebum berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm mereka. Pasangan umma-appa sudah pada dunianya setelah memberitahu Youngjae bahwa ia harus tidur sendiri di kamar Junior malam ini. Untungnya kamar Jaebum dan Youngjae berada di paling ujung, jauh dari ruang tamu. Jika tidak, mungkin saat ini sudah terdengar suara Junior yang mendesah tanpa henti.

"Aku rasa kalian bisa tidur di ruang tengah jika tak ingin mendengar." ucap Mark.

Pria Amerika itu yakin member yang lain mengerti maksudnya, karena lain dengan ruang tamu, suara itu jelas terdengar dari kamar-kamar mereka.

"Kau sendiri, hyung?" tanya Bambam

"Aku tetap tidur di kamarku." jawabnya sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

 _Aku pikir bermain dengan para maknae sebelum kau pulang menyenangkan juga. Desahan Junior benar-benar kurangajar!_

"Sepertinya kau dan Jackson hyung juga akan menyusul mereka." Youngjae memutar bola matanya, malas. Itu berarti juga akan terdengar desahan dari samping kamarnya.

Kamar Jaebum tepat berada disamping kamar maknae line dan berhadapan dengan kamar Markson, sedangkan kamar Junior -yang saat ini ditempati Youngjae- berada di samping kamar Mark.

"Kalian keterlaluan." Bambam berkata lemas.

"Kapan lagi kita diberi waktu libur? Walaupun hanya 3 hari jangan di sia-siakan." Mark memandang maknaenya satu persatu.

Blam

Terdengar langkah kaki tergesah setelah pintu ditutup dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Hyung! Jangan-"

"Cepat!" Jackson menarik Mark tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Youngjae dan tatapan member lain.

"Tergesah-gesah." cicit Youngjae.

"Aku rasa hari ini mereka kerasukan setan mesum." Yoogyeom membuka suara yang di angguki keduanya.

Youngjae memperhatikan kedua maknaenya, "Kalian tidak ingin juga?"

Sontak kedua maknaenya menatap satu sama lain. Menimbulkan rona kemerahan d wajah mereka. "Hyung! Kami masih di bawah umur!"

-END-

Kkkkk aku lagi ga ada kerjaan dan kepikiran mau buat ff Markson lagi. Tapi pas liat di folder ternyata ada ff Markson setengah jadi. Kayakya ini lanjutan ff sebelumnya wkwkwk masih nyambung soalnya(?) Yasudah saya lanjutkan :D

Btw agak sedih sih, kalo nulis ff markson ada aja yg fav tanpa ninggalin jejak. Serasa tak di anggap huhuhu T.T. Tapi yaudah lah, susah juga ngasih taunya.

Di tunggu komentarnya ^^


End file.
